


Till Death Do Us Part

by thishasnomeaning



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Collars, Fluff, M/M, Master/Slave, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasnomeaning/pseuds/thishasnomeaning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new collar was engraved. A decorative pattern on the outside. Words on the inside: Erasmus, belonging to Torveld for eternity. And an ancient akielon word referring to the love between those who wanted to be collared and those who cherished their services.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wanted to give Erasmus some fluff and the wedding he deserves.

The new collar was engraved. A decorative pattern on the outside. Words on the inside: _Erasmus, belonging to Torveld for eternity._ And an ancient akielon word referring to the love between those who wanted to be collared and those who cherished their services.

Next were the vows. No one alive in either Patras or Akielos had ever heard them spoken. Since the advent of slavery, being submissive, while being a source of honour for a slave, had become a disgrace to a free man. As Erasmus was now.

“Will you, Erasmus, wear this collar, and will you thereby declare that you belong to Torveld Prince of Patras with your body, heart and soul?” It was King Damianos who spoke. It was tradition that these questions were asked by someone superior in status but not by a family member.

Erasmus dropped to his knees as gracefully as he could. Which was not as graceful as he would have liked. He had never been this nervous and happy at the same time in his life. He lowered his eyes and his cheeks turned a nice shade of pink, but his voice was strong and clear as he spoke: “Yes, I will and it will be my greatest pleasure.” Some people in the audience were sighing. And although Erasmus didn’t look up he could practically feel Torveld smile at his words.

Then King Damianos addressed Erasmus again. This was unexpected. Erasmus had thought it would be Torveld’s turn to speak the vows now.

“As it is apparently tradition I have to ask you another question. If he enters this contract your master can’t have other lovers unless you give your explicit consent. Some people give that consent. Many others don’t. It’s completely up to you how you answer this question. Do you, Erasmus, permit Torveld Prince of Patras to have any other lovers beside you?”

Erasmus turned hot and cold. He had always been way more jealous than was seemly for a slave. Always since he had met Torveld for the first time. It hadn’t been a long time and Erasmus had been his favourite ever since, so as far as Erasmus knew Torveld hadn’t spent the night with other people. But he did have other slaves and Erasmus had figured it would eventually happen. But now, given the option to deny this… Erasmus took a deep breath. Then, with his voice shaking just a little he said:  “No, I don’t permit this.” Torveld gave a soothing pat to Erasmus’ hair. “Turns out we both don’t like sharing much,” he whispered.

Finally it was Torveld’s turn to give the vows: “Will you, Torveld Prince of Patras, accept Erasmus’ offer of servitude? Will you, Torveld Prince of Patras, promise to cherish Erasmus and to care for his well-being as well as for his pleasure till death do you part? Will you promise, as was requested of you by Erasmus, not to take any other lovers?”

“Yes, I will. And the pleasure’s all mine.”

“As both parties have given their consent in front of an audience, I hereby declare this contract to be binding. Erasmus, you may kiss your Master’s feet.”

Erasmus kissed Torveld’s feet the same way he kissed them the day they first met, pressing kisses to his ankle and his calf, finally reaching for a spot on the inside of his thigh just above his knee. He would kiss even higher up, later, in Torveld’s bedroom. In their bedroom, Erasmus corrected himself. Then, Torveld pulled Erasmus up into a tight embrace. And he gave him a long, indecent, hungry kiss. In front of a large crowd of patran and akielon nobility.

“We’re going to get you collared now,” Torveld whispered in his ear. “And after that you’re going to get another first night. A long one. I’ve got lots of plans for tonight. I don’t want to reveal anything yet but you will be very much into those plans.”


End file.
